Calculation
by Dream.Before.Nightmare
Summary: Jack is once again in a new time and a new environment that is influenced with Aku's evil. He has taken up the duty of helping one fighter rid this place of this darkness. There's just never enough time for anything, nowadays.  Samurai Jack x OC
1. Macros, Macros, Macros

**Thanks to any reader, reviewer, writer and/ or fan out there!**

Very short chapter. I don't know if I'm ever going to finish this.

_**Macros, Macros, Macros**_

His mind started to numb nowadays. He traveled endlessly around the planet, being tracked down by villains and minions alike. But traveling about in an eternal search for a portal to the past was Jack's last hope in destroying his mortal enemy, Aku. Evil. And like his whole entire life, he just had to make adjustments because of his surroundings.

Practice.

Experiment.

Learn.

Become used to it and tuck it into normal life. After so many miles, Jack came to some thickening woods and his sandals now landed on the orange, littered ground. It crunched and gave off a woody smell; he looked down to see what looked like pine needles, leaves and pieces of bark. He scanned his surroundings quickly and saw it was becoming a pretty thick forest, ready to shed its leaves for the coming winter. But it was warm, perhaps this was another one of the future's changes, where autumn was warm or here the forests were usually orange.

He decided this was a good terrain for one to hide, but not be chased through. And he always knew danger was always present. In fact, one of Aku's agents could by spying him right now. And if he were to be engaged in a fight, he could be taken from beneath the ground with all the foliage to camouflage his enemies and it would be a narrow escape if he were fast enough. His sword, as trustworthy as it is, might heighten his chances. It was better to be more cautious than not. He tried to move silently, but the crunches...

Wait.

He only took one step and there were two crunches. Something was there. Jack prayed it was something harmless like a deer, but he knew they too might deceive him. So he attempted to ignore it and continued slowly, ready to defend himself if needed. He heard his every breath, every step, and every heartbeat. Why was it always either too quiet or too loud wherever he was?

He could see the sky growing orange also, it was becoming night and he was going to continue east until perhaps early morning, but fate (or Aku) had other plans. The ground rumbled and Jack had a few seconds to react to the mix of 4 assailants, 3 robots, their guns drawn and metal reflecting what light was left of the day and one alien with a hideously blue face, sagging and bumpy with disgusting growths and his single pistol pointed.

"Son, do you have ANY idea who you are?" chuckled the blue alien.

"They call me Jack."

The alien and the robots laughed, "Well, son, to us you're what we like to call 100,000 Macros!"

They launched an attack on him, but of course they weren't any match for Samurai Jack. His sword cut clean straight through all three robots in one swing. Zapping body parts were flung everywhere and the circuits twitched before dying because of lack of electricity. The only one that was left was the blue thing, still prepared to get his 100,000 whatever-you-call-'ems.

"I do not wish to hurt you," said Jack, trying to diffuse the man.

"I WANT MY MACROS!" he screeched, jumping into the air and shooting in Jack's direction. For a small, squat, fat thing, he jumped quite a distance.

But before a single bullet touched him, he moved to dodge it and he heard a loud "Grumph!" and the cackle of leaves as the blue man plummeted to the forest floor. And Jack saw another enemy, maybe a person, maybe an alien. He couldn't tell because their armor was black, save for the emblem on their shoulders: Painted crudely in white was a square with its corners marked by lines, something similar to his kingdom's emblem. Home...

And that was his last thought before he saw the armored enemy come towards him and somehow managed to take him out.


	2. Questionable

_****Thanks to any reader, reviewer, writer and/ or fan out there!****_

Um, this story is gonna have tiny chapters because I only wrote so much for it.

P.S. There's just a tiny note at the end.

_**Questionable**_

Jack woke up to the scent of hot rice, something he loved as a child. The cot beneath him was soft and for a moment he truly felt at home. But the metal lights and the soft, but audible zoom of an automobile could be heard.

He was still in the future and in a strange place. He rose as quickly as he could, looking for any pair of eyes or anything that meant he was being watched.

None.

The home looked normal. To him at least. Wood floors. And doors that appeared to slide to the sides and looked like the ones in his homeland, save for the wood they used was replaced here by cold, ugly metal. He carefully slid the one left open, but then in the end drew it open quickly. It revealed a small table, with dark-coloured wood, with a rich red-brown colour in the middle of a still wooden floor and before he tried the other doors, he saw the neatly placed tea set. The kettle was still steaming and so was the already poured cup. He picked it up with careful hands and dipped his tongue into the tea. After deciding it tasted delicious, he drank it all in one gulp. But there wasn't only tea; there was the fresh, steamed rice there, along with what looked like some sort of miso soup and these flat, soft, breads on a plate with a thick sauce on it and having a yellow square in the middle. Whoever lived here lived a strange life, with foods alike from his time period and reinforcing it with steel and trying to soften it with the flat, floppy breads that smelled like the forest. But if they haven't killed him yet…He could trust to eat the food.

And so he ate.

* * *

><p>"It's good that you found the food and didn't tear up the house," Jack heard, one of the doors sliding open.<p>

He took one hard look at her. She was not much. She had hair the shades of blues and blue-greens. She had bangs swept to the right. The sides were long, but it all began to shrink until it was cut very short in the back of her head. And her eyes looked at him like he was being kept from sort of secret. And she was, of course, most likely a few inches shorter than he.

He didn't sense immediate danger, but he was learning to become cautious.

"So how did you like breakfast?" she asked.

"It was very good."

"Good. I can't cook omelette's very well, so I hope the pancakes were okay."

Jack only looked down at the empty plates.

She grabbed them and walked away, sliding a door that led to what he assumed was a kitchen.

He watched her and she came back with food for herself. She arranged the plates neatly across from him and sat.

Jack watched her eat the same things he did. She glanced up at him every other bite and quite frankly, it made Jack a little nervous.

The woman finished quickly and returned to the kitchen with her plates.

"I'll get those later," she laughed to herself. The woman again sat herself across from Jack. She held up her head with her arm and looked at the samurai with a smile.

"So what is your name?" she asked, her eyes flickering with that secret.

"They call me Jack."

"They call you Jack," she repeated, "Well, my name is Isolde. Nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand.

Jack stared at her hand that had a few scars.

Isolde withdrew her hand, "I won't hurt you," she clarified.

"Where am I?"

"To be specific, you're in my house in Chord City. Not a place for someone with anything left."

Isolde watched him keep silent.

"Anyways, that's your room," she pointed, gesturing to where Jack had woken up. "Mine is next to yours."

"I'll show you around soon enough, but I need to sleep. I never seem to get past breakfast. Feel free to explore," Isolde noted, dragging herself towards her room, "Just don't break anything. Sorry our first day was like this, feel free to ask me anything."

Jack watched her close her door and heard her land on her bed.

Was he being held captive? That Isolde girl didn't look like the kind to do that, she didn't have the look in her eyes. Was it a mind trick? He had been taught about that, where one may be nice to you once and then becomes hostile the next in a cycle to brainwash you. No, he wouldn't have been given so much freedom.

He hated this.

* * *

><p>Isolde's name is pronounced <em><strong>IH-<strong>_SowL-Dee


	3. Kindess

**__****Thanks to any reader, reviewer, writer and/ or fan out there!****__**

Oh my goodness what a measly chapter! Well I'm not that far in the story really anyways.

Here's a picture of Isolde for all of you. I'm sorry that I can't draw well on a tablet, I'm still trying to become awesome at it (just remove the spaces):

http:/inuyana8 .deviantart. com/gallery/#/d46t64u

**_Kindness_**

Isolde sighed. She was used to having at least one or more occupants in her house, but it was awkward since she knew Jack was a special case. "They" told her so; he would help her do her job. Chord City was usually filled with mechanics like Isolde, but only one hero. Isolde worked to try to defend the victims of Aku's wrath, on the street in the daylight and disguised in the dark. Sure, she might have evaded jail time a few times, but the feeling was worth it. The fight was tough, but she loved it. When she took Jack with her (which was a giant struggle), she went out again and managed to take down a few of his posters and raided a robot police force unit of some of its radios and was able to tap some of them.

She just got home and ate with a quiet samurai. Isolde decided she would sleep for maybe an hour or two before talking to him…

* * *

><p>Jack decided to explore his temporary home…or cage. He would determine that sooner or later. It turned out that the house was less normal than he expected. He had accidentally touched a certain place on the floor and that part of the floor rose up to reveal a couch. Jack proceeded to freaking out. How was he supposed to put a whole entire couch back? And the floor that hid it was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Ugh.

He tried to find a switch or something…but nothing. He tried pushing it down to no avail.

He heard a beep coming from…what was her name? Isolde's room, and the couch was swallowed back by the floor.

"Touch sensors OFF," said an automatic, monotonous female's voice.

He supposed she heard his distress.

Now alone in an empty room, perhaps it was time for him to meditate on his next move, but he supposed he could ask a more important question: Why was she being so kind to him?

But it wasn't the time now…


End file.
